


The Last Good Thing About This Part Of Town

by jamestiqueeriuskirk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prom, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/pseuds/jamestiqueeriuskirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rural Kansas is probably not the best of places to take another guy to prom, but until Luke can manage to get out of this town, he's gonna have to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exactly What I Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying it out. If there's interest, I'll continue. There will be more relationships later, but I'm not sure what they'll be yet. Open to suggestions.
> 
> Luke is maybe 17-18, Sam is 15-16.

It’s not like Luke _had_ to be there or anything. Well, okay. _Maybe_ a representative of the county truancy court had come to his house to tell him if he missed so much as ten more minutes of school he’d have to make ( _another_ , ugh) appearance before the judge, so, yes, _legally_ , he had to be there, but his family had money, and if they could afford all that fancy liquor dear old dad kept under lock and key, they could afford a few more fines (because no way was he going back to juvie for truancy, of all things).

Threats of truancy court had never stopped Luke from skipping out before, and he wasn’t about to make a habit of letting them. Any old time he wanted, he could reach into his pocket for his phone (Mr. Joshua was supposed to have confiscated it when he arrived, but he forgot, like always) and call Lillian, who could pick the janitor’s pocket like nobody’s business and have him out of the ISS room in a heartbeat. Mr. Joshua, asleep as always, wouldn’t notice a thing; Adam was as terrified of him as he’d ever been and Michael, unless he wanted to tack a few more days onto his sentence, couldn’t do much more than glare his disapproval as Luke blew him a kiss goodbye and promised to see him that night at dinner.

Luke _could_ do all that.

Any other time, it would have been tempting.

He would have been gone five minutes ago.

He wouldn’t have even shown up for school.

This week, however, he was being good.

It left a bad taste in his mouth, but some things were worth a week in the freezing closet of a room that he’d already wasted so much of his high school career away in.

As Principal Singer had so nicely informed him, if he tried playin’ hooky one more time, he’d find himself barred from attending prom.

Humiliating, it was. The infamous Luke Milton, hated and feared (shut up, he was terrifying) by freshmen and county sheriff’s deputies alike, defeated by threat of exclusion from a totally overrated social event that would involve even more interaction with the same old idiots he had to deal with every day.

If it weren’t for Sam, he wouldn’t have cared.

But Sam, oh boy. Sam was that aforementioned thing worth wiling away a week in the ISS room (uh, not that he thought of Sam as a _thing_ ). Because finally, fucking finally, he’d gotten Sam to agree to go out with him. It had only taken almost two years of increasingly pathetic and over-dramatic invitations to maybe grab some dinner, sometime, yeah? But he’d finally got him.

Sam’s older brother was out for Luke’s blood (and ugh, what did he think Luke was after? Sam’s innocence? Well, he supposed Dean was a bit smarter than he looked) and Al and Aziz were going to subtly give him shit over dating a sophomore in all AP classes for like, the rest of time, but Luke could deal, really.

  
 They were probably just jealous he got to take six feet of gorgeous to prom with him.

Of course, Sam was more than just a pretty face. If he wanted all brawn and no brains he’d uh, _borrow_ Gabriel’s car and brave the thirty-seven mile stretch of backroads to get to the only gay bar in the county. They didn’t card, and the whole place was packed with sexually-repressed, corn-fed, all-American types looking for one surreptitious night of fun before they headed off to their state schools on their football scholarships and chained themselves to fraternities even less forgiving of man-on-man than small town Kansas.

It wasn’t too bad of a time, but those days were behind him. Way behind him.

Sam was, well, Sam was something special, not that he wouldn’t pound anyone who caught on to the fact that he was totally head over heels. He was getting a full ride out of this town any day now, and not to some state school, either. Luke couldn’t follow him to whatever Ivy League threw the most money at Sam (Because Luke was smart, but his test scores were only slightly higher than his number of misdemeanor convictions), but that was like a million years away. There was plenty of time to wine and dine Sam at the only burger joint in town between now and then.

After prom, anyway. Sam insisted their first real date be to the school dance. He was in league with Singer, most like. Forcing Luke to reflect on his actions for eight hours a day.

Whatever Abby said, it really wasn’t funny, how whipped he was.

A mumbled “I hate you,” roused Luke from his thoughts. He looked up to see Michael glaring up at the broken clock on the wall in front of them, arms crossed, back ramrod straight and lips tight.

“You talking to the clock or me?”

Antagonizing Michael was probably not the best of ideas, but, hey, what else did he have to do?

“You heard me, Luke,” Michael gritted out. “It’s your fault I’m here.”

“Well, considering about half my time in here has been courtesy of you telling on me for things I both did and did not do, I’d call this a little slice of justice.”

Michael stiffened even more, and wow, Luke hadn’t known that was possible. “Someone had to make sure you were being disciplined, and if dad won’t-“

“You’ll fill in. Of course. Because we all know you’re in charge.”

“I’m the oldest.”

“But I’m the smartest.” Really, it was just fact. Nobody had anything on him. Maybe Cas. Gabriel, if he’d ever pay attention in his classes.

“And you’ve got more arrests under your belt than Gabriel and Balthazar combined.”

“Just because I’m not wasting my life trying to impress dad when we both know nothing’s ever gonna be good enough…” Luke trailed off.

But he wasn’t bitter or anything.

He wasn’t.

“You’re grounded,” Michael told him.

To Luke’s right, Adam appeared to be attempting to become one with his plastic chair, possibly in the hopes he wouldn’t be able to hear them if his ears were level with his desk.

“You can’t do that,” Luke countered, throwing his hands up. “Dunno why you’re so bitter anyways. Three days in ISS on an otherwise spotless record won’t keep you out of West Point. You can get on with disappointing dad with your outstanding military achievements just like you planned.”

“Shut. Up.” Michael growled.

Luke decided it was safer to just let this one go.

His phone buzzed.

Michael threw him a dirty look, then turned to where Mr. Joshua was slumped over his desk, as if he was gonna wake him up to tattle.

Luke pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the message. It was Abby, asking where he was. It really wasn’t worth responding just for her to taunt him for actually taking his punishment for once.

“That your boyfriend?” Michael’s look really translated well into his tone.

Adam had all but disappeared under his desk, and oh yeah, like Dean, he probably wasn’t too happy Luke was dating his brother.

This was going to be a long week.

The things he does for Sam.


	2. Disclaimer

Hello everybody. Since I've already gotten a few comments and messages about this fic, I decided to add an explanation (as well as "close" it by editing the work to have "ended" with this chapter).

When I started this fic, I was under the age of eighteen and a high school student. Now I'm nineteen and a freshman in college. At this point I just don't feel it would be appropriate for me to continue the fic. Maybe some day I'll revisit it and age them up a bit, but right now I'm letting it rest.

Thank you.


End file.
